The present invention relates to working vehicles.
Generally, a working vehicle, such as a tractor for use in agricultural work, includes a cabin covering a steering seat disposed on a travelling machine body (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67657 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345367). A cabin disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67657 includes a cabin frame constituting a framework of the cabin, and a roof assembly disposed on the upper end side of the cabin frame. The cabin frame has a so-called frame structure in which pillars and beams are combined and the rigidity is ensured by these pillars and beams.